L'été bleu
by Ishtarlee
Summary: La sauce du rôti était poivrée, la tarte acidulée comme je l’aimais et la crème, il la fallait toujours froide, onctueuse et surtout, mélangé à du sirop…


**Auteur: **Ishtarlee

**Mail: **ishtarlee67yahoo.fr

**Disclamer: **Rien ne m'appartient...

**Genre: **Romance

**L'été bleu**

Je soupirai, passant la main sur mon front en sueur. En ce mois de juin, nous avions eu droit à une chaleur des plus surprenante, mais accueillie avec un évident plaisir de la part de tous. Le ciel d'un bleu limpide me fit sourire. Le vent avait une odeur bien connue de tarte et je ne me fis pas prier pour rejoindre mon partenaire. Groseilles, avec de la crème fraîche. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rigoler doucement.

« Goinffre-toi, je n'en ferai pas tous les jours ! »

« Tu m'en supplierais presque… »

Nous nous échangeâmes un regard où amour et amusement s'y lisaient. Mais mes yeux plongèrent à nouveau dans l'étendu vert qui nous entourait. Le bruit des voitures ajoutait à mon rêve la réalité du son. Et je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à…lui.

« Tu sais… Depuis quelques temps, ça m'revient »

Je n'avais pas besoin de demander de quoi il parlait, moi aussi ça me revenait. Je m'assis et pris la part de tarte, y mettant une bonne couche de crème avant de commencer à la déguster. C'était un de nos rituels favoris. J'avais peu de temps pour moi, pour toi et vice-versa. Et nous retrouver, au moins une fois dans la semaine, ici, nous occuper des plantations, respirer un peu loin de nos obligations et se rappeler temps à autre quelques moments de nos vacances, c'était important, oui. Nous l'avions promis.

« J'suis sûr qu'il est content, là où il est »

Je me figeai. C'était la première fois qu'il le disait.

« Duo… »

« Tu sais, chaque jour je lui dis que je lui en suis reconnaissant, qu'il me manque. J'adorai le voir s'amuser…et tu t'en souviens ? quand il dansait au milieu d… »

« Je sais »

Il me fit un timide sourire. Je m'en souvenais, oui. De son sourire brûlant, de son rire, ses yeux pétillants et d'une clarté si troublante. Je me souvenais de ces fils d'or, j'aimais y passer mes doigts. Son parfum si tendre, m'enivrant à chaque fois que j'étais près de lui. Il m'avait toujours parut fragile et à chaque fois que nous l'étreignions, nous avions peur de le blesser. Et lui riait…

Nous n'avions pas compris pourquoi, il nous a fallu du temps, beaucoup de temps, trop de temps. Il ne nous en a jamais voulu, d'ailleurs. Aujourd'hui encore, j'ai l'impression de l'entendre. Parfois, c'est au coin d'une rue. D'autres fois, je crois apercevoir des mèches lumineuses et des fois, un regard trop bleu.

« Hee-chan, you're crying… »

Je ne pus que sourire.

« Tu sais, je suis sûr que ça lui ferait plaisir si on allait lui rendre visite ! »

Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Tu paraissais bien sûr de toi.

« On lui manque, t'sais » soufflas-tu.

Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour me décider. Le lendemain, nous roulâmes sur l'autoroute dans un silence inquiet. Je t'observais conduire, nerveux. Comme à mon habitude, mes doigts torturaient la ceinture de sécurité jusqu'à ce que tu te mettes à rigoler. La musique allait nous détendre… C'est ce que j'aurai espéré. Mais plus le temps avançait, moins je me sentais bien. Notre arrêt dans un petit parc, près de l'autoroute, me réveilla. Je disparus de la voiture, courant me réfugier entre les arbres.

« Heero ! »

J'avais besoin d'air…de respirer ! La sueur se fit froide, méchante. Elle me glaça et lorsque je me perdis dans le bleu de l'eau, tu me rattrapas.

« Idiot ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? »

Lui aussi, il transpirait. Son t-shirt était trempe, ton cœur battait à tout rompre. Le musc de ton corps me rassura et je pus fermer les yeux, enfouissant ma face contre ton torse. Nous nous laissâmes tomber dans l'herbe, toi au-dessus de moi. Il e protégeait. J'aimais ça.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? »

Son souffle me brûlait. Oui, comme si j'étais trop près des flammes. Je me dégageais de notre étreinte, ramenant contre moi mes genoux avant de passer mes bras autour. Qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris ? Je suffoquais…

« 'cru voir quelque chose… »

…j'avais peur

« J'ai senti que je devais venir ici »

…il fallait que je respire !

« Duo ? »

Ses mèches me cachaient tes yeux. Je n'ai jamais aimé cette expression. A chaque fois, je me levais et partais de la pièce. Là, je n'avais nul part où aller. Il s'approchait, je reculais. Et lorsque ses bras m'entourèrent, je gémis faiblement.

« Excuse-moi »

« Iie… »

A nouveau, le calme reprenait les rennes. Je me détendais et passais mes bras autour de lui. Le soupire qu'il poussa, soulagé, me fit presque rire. J'avais parfois de drôles de réactions, certes. Mais c'est ainsi que tu m'aimes, n'est-ce pas ? Nous étions là, allongés dans l'herbe, la mer nous faisant face. La brise transportait bien des parfums, et avec elle, un bien connu.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Mon imagination ? C'était un coup bas, en tout cas. Un mélange de réglisse, de vanille et le salé de la mer. Oui, une odeur que je connaissais définitivement. Je me levais, commençant à la pister. Mes pas me menaient dans un petit bois, mais qu'importe. Les branches semblaient s'écarter à mon passage, les feuilles me caressaient tendrement le visage. Les oiseaux ne remarquaient même pas ma présence. Il y en avait de toutes sortes, à tel point que je me demandais si je n'étais pas entré par inadvertance dans une serre. Du plus petit à la couleur banale au plus surprenant rouge, passant par des oiseaux jamais vus. Des bleus, des noirs, des verts, des rouges… Il y avait de tout. Derrière moi, Duo siffla.

« Mazette… ! »

« Duo ! »

« Quoi ? C'pas ma faut si c'est adorable »

Je soupirai. Je lui achèterai autre chose qu'un box collector la prochaine fois… Mince. Je me retournai vivement, serrant les points de rage. J'avais perdu la piste du parfum. Pourtant, ce que je vis tacha de me le faire oublier. Elle était belle, on aurait presque dit être dans un conte pour enfant. Ses murs étaient d'un doux beige. La petite fenêtre qui nous faisait face était masquée par des fleurs en abondance et les volets, d'un vert pétant, se fondaient dans les feuilles des plantes. L'encadrement de la porte comportait d'étonnant symboles colorés. A croire que si je léchais, j'aurai le goût du sucre. La porte était entrebâillée et malgré les avertissements de mon compagnon, je m'y engouffrai.

La maison était emplie de chaleur et sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je me mis à penser que s'il avait été avec nous, elle lui aurait tout de suite plue. Le canapé d'un velours rouge, une chaise à bascule… La cheminée dégageait une délicieuse odeur de rôti et je m'avançai pour découvrir une table, dressée. J'étouffais un sanglot.

Elle était faite de manière brute, seul le vernis trahissant le travail qu'on avait effectué. Les couverts scintillaient doucement à la lueur des bougies oranges. Une tarte aux groseilles attendait d'être dégustée. Je n'eus pas besoin de la goûter pour la reconnaître. La soupe fumait encore dans les assiettes et le pain semblait moelleux rien qu'au regard. La salade attendait sagement avec pour voisine une vinaigrette que j'humais avec plaisir. Je caressais le tableau d'un air absent, fixant ensuite le bol de crème qui attendait sur la cuisinière. Avec hésitation, je plongeai mon doigt pour y recueillir une noise. J'y goûtai, tremblant d'anxiété. Sirop de baies sauvages.

« Han… »

« Heero ? »

Je connaissais ce goût, ce parfum, cette ambiance ? C'était trop familier, trop présent. Le riz, c'était du riz basmati, avec une touche de menthe, comme il l'aimait. Assez spéciale, mais pas mauvais. La sauce du rôti était poivrée, la tarte acidulée comme je l'aimais et la crème, il la fallait toujours froide, onctueuse et surtout, mélangé à du sirop… Les bougies, c'est parce que Duo adorait le orange, c'était la couleur qu'il portait la première qu'on s'est rencontré. Les nappes, il les fallait beige clair ou alors blanc cassé. C'était une couleur qui rappelait le sable fin…

Je ne me rendis même pas compte que je commençais à pleurer. Avant de commencer à dîner, j'avais l'habitude de grignoter un petit morceau de citron. Il me le préparait tout le temps. Ensuite, Duo mettait de la musique. La plupart du temps, c'était un vieux tube, un bon jazz. Ca l'amusait toujours, et moi, ça me faisait rêver. Trois couverts, mais je m'asseyais toujours seul, en face d'eux. Quand j'étais malade, c'était lui qui me faisait avaler la soupe pendant que le natté s'égosillait de mon ''mauvais caractère''. Ca avait le don de nous faire rire…

Quant on avait pas à rentrer chez nous, on restait devant le feu, une tonne de coussins et de couvertures posés parterre. Quelques caresses, des baisers, sans jamais aller plus loin. Mais ça restait toujours aussi brûlant. Parfois, Duo allait chercher des baies. Tous deux s'amusaient souvent à me faire perdre la tête.

« D…Duo… »

« Sssshh… Je sais, je sais Hee-chan »

Tu vois, on tient encore le coup. On tient notre promesse. Je cherche les lèvres de mon amant pour un baiser désespéré, empli de douleur et de soulagement à la fois. Lorsque l'on sort, main dans la main, un trousseau de clé nous attend. Je ne me demande même pas qui c'est qui l'a mis là… Pas besoin. Le petit nuage en guise de porte-clés me suffit.

La maison garde encore son petit côté fantastique et je n'arrive pas à m'en détacher. Ca te ressemble, tu sais. Au fur et à mesure de nos pas, il me semble que tout s'éteint. La fumée qui s'échappait diminue, la lumière baisse doucement et les volets se referment.

« Heero… Il nous aime toujours »

Sa phrase me surprend, mais je ne peux qu'acquiescer. Oui, Quatre nous aimait toujours. Nous n'eûmes nullement besoin d'aller le voir, finalement. Le chemin allait être long, mais qu'importe. Avec ce ciel, j'osais espérer un été bleu.

Fin

Hum… J'pense qu'il y aura une séquelle, histoire de vous faire comprendre un peu mieux

J'suis happy… J'ai réussi à écrire à nouveau !!

En espérant que cela vous ait plu.

Ishtarlee


End file.
